Pocahontas (1995)
| precedido_por = | seguido_por = Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) | código-IMDB = 0114148 | tipo = LA | cor-pb = cor }} Pocahontas é um filme norte-americano de animação de 1995. Foi produzido pela Walt Disney Feature Animation e foi originalmente lançado nos cinemas em 1995 pela Walt Disney Pictures. É o trigésimo-terceiro filme de animação dos estúdios Disney e foi a primeira animação do estúdio inspirada em um personagem real, nesse caso na lenda que cerca a índia norte-americana Pocahontas, que nasceu em 1595 e morreu em 1617. Dirigido por Mike Gabriel e Eric Goldberg, o filme faz um retrato ficcional do encontro histórico de Pocahontas com o inglês John Smith e os colonos em Jamestown que chegaram a partir da Virginia Company. O elenco original de voz apresenta Irene Bedard, Mel Gibson, David Ogden Stiers, Russell Means, Christian Bale, Billy Connolly, e Linda Hunt. A trilha sonora foi escrita por Alan Menken, com canções escritas por Menken e o letrista Stephen Schwartz. Pocahontas foi lançado em 23 de Junho de 1995, e teve uma recepção mista dos críticos, que elogiaram o filme por sua animação e música, mas criticou a história e imprecisão histórica. No entanto, foi um sucesso comercial, arrecadando US $ 346 milhões em bilheterias do mundo todo. Pocahontas recebeu dois Oscar para a sua música: Melhor Trilha Musical ou Comédia e Melhor Canção Original para Colors of the Wind. Um jogo de vídeo baseado no filme foi lançado em diversas plataformas pouco depois da versão teatral e o longa-metragem ganhou uma sequência diretamente em vídeo, intitulado Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, lançado em 25 de agosto de 1998. Enredo Em 1607, um navio de colonos britânicos da Companhia da Virgínia embarca para o "Novo Mundo". A bordo do navio estão Capitão John Smith e o líder da viagem, o governador Ratcliffe, que acredita que os nativos americanos locais estão escondendo uma vasta coleção de ouro e procura ganhar isso por conta própria. O navio é pego por uma tempestade, e Smith salva um homem do afogamento, um jovem chamado Thomas. Na tribo local no Novo Mundo, Pocahontas, filha de Chief Powhatan, discute a possibilidade de ela se casar com Kocoum, um bravo guerreiro que ela vê como demasiado "sério" quando em conflito com sua personalidade espirituosa. Chefe Powhatan dá à Pocahontas o colar de sua mãe como um presente. Pocahontas, junto com seus amigos, o glutão guaxinim Meeko e o beija-flor Flit, visitam a Vovó Willow (salgueiro), que numa conversa espiritual a alerta para a presença dos ingleses. Governador Ratcliffe tem uma fortaleza construída em uma clareira de floresta, nomeando-a James Town, em homenagem ao rei da Inglaterra, e rapidamente os tripulantes começam a cavar para encontrar o ouro. Smith sai para explorar o "Novo Mundo", e, eventualmente, encontra Pocahontas. Ligam-se rapidamente, um fascinado pelo mundo do outro. Os dois se apaixonam, contrariando as ordens do chefe Powhatan, para se manter longe dos ingleses, após Kocoum e outros guerreiros se envolverem em uma luta. Enquanto isso, Meeko perturba Percy, cão mimado de Ratcliffe, e torna-se a ruína de sua existência. Pocahontas introduz Smith a Vovó Willow, que evita outros dois tripulantes mandados pelo Ratcliffe, e depois vóvó willow prepara uma partida um dos seus troncos faz com que eles tropecem na partida, e eles cheios de medos, levem uma chicotada nos Traseiros e Fogem, no entanto smith conta para Pocahontas que logo a noite vão ter um encontro, no entanto, os guerreiros nativos chegam para Reunir com o Chefe Powhatan, para derrotarem os Soldados Ingleses, Pocahontas Tenta convencer o Seu Pai para não Lutar Com os Ingleses, mas powhanta diz o contrário e entende o que a filha diz, em Jamestown, John Smith Confrota Ratcliffe para não para atacar os índios por causa de ouro e smith diz que não há ouro, e depois Ratcliffe Furioso diz a smith que será julgado de traição e enforcamento. a amiga de Pocahontas 'Nakoma' descobre seu relacionamento com Smith e conta para Kocoum. Thomas também segue Smith mandatado por Ratcliffe, e tanto ele como Kocoum testemunham o beijo dos dois. Em um ataque de ciúmes,Kocoum ataca e tenta matar Smith, mas é morto por um tiro de Thomas. Chefe Powhatan furioso declara guerra aos tripulantes, e Smith recebe a punicão de ser executado ao nascer do sol. Thomas adverte os tripulantes sobre a captura de Smith, e Ratcliffe prepara os homens para a batalha como uma desculpa de salvar Smith da tribo e encontrar seu ouro inexistente. Pocahontas vai se consolar com a Vovó Willow, e ela lhe aconselha a seguir seu coração, Meeko interrompe quando aparece com uma bússola que aponta na direção de Smith, levando a seu destino. Ela interrompe com sucesso a execução de Smith, mas Ratcliffe tenta atirar em Chefe Powhatan para começar uma batalha, porém Smith entra na frente tomando a bala. O governador é capturado e preso pelos tripulantes. No final, Smith é forçado a voltar para casa para começar o tratamento devido ao ferimento, deixando Pocahontas e com a bênção de Chefe Powhatan para retornar no futuro. Elenco Outra vozes: Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Delart, RJ Mídia: Cinema/VHS/DVD/Blu-ray/Televisão (Globo/RecordTV)/TV Paga (Disney Channel)/Netflix Direção de dublagem: Pádua Moreira Tradução de diálogos e canções: Telmo Perle Münch Direção musical: Marcelo Coutinho Cantada nos créditos por: Daniela Mercury Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Créditos da dobragem portuguesa: Direcção de Dobragem: Carlos Freixo Tradução e Adaptação: Ana Maria Guedes e Rui Guedes Direcção Musical: Pedro Guedes Estúdio de Dobragem: Matinha Estúdio Musical: Strauss Versão Portuguesa Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Portugal) Música Trilha sonora Pocahontas: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack é a trilha sonora original do filme. Foi lançada nos Estados Unidos em 30 de maio de 1995 e foi produzida por Alan Menken e Stephen Schwartz. Uma das músicas mais conhecidas dessa trilha é "If I Never Knew You" que foi cantada em dueto por Jon Secada e Shanice. Essa canção possui uma versão brasileira chamada de "Se eu Não Te Encontrasse", cantada também por Secada só que desta vez em dueto com a cantora baiana Daniela Mercury. Outra canção bastante conhecida é "Colors of the Wind" que é cantada nos créditos finais do filme por Vanessa Williams. Essa canção possui uma versão brasileira chamada de "Cores do Vento", cantada também pela cantora baiana. Lançamento Pocahontas foi lançado nos Estados Unidos em 23 de Junho de 1995; no Brasil em 7 de Julho de 1995 e em Portugal dia 24 de Novembro do mesmo ano. Em VHS, Pocahontas foi lançado no Brasil pela Abril Vídeo em 10 de Abril de 1996. Seu primeiro DVD foi lançado em 2000 junto com sua sequência; outro DVD foi lançado em 2005 em comemoração ao aniversário de 10 anos do longa. Também foi lançado em abril de 2012 seu primeiro Disney Blu-ray acompanhado de sua sequência Pocahontas 2 - Viagem a um Novo Mundo numa Coleção com 2 filmes, sendo os 2 filmes em 1 disco e relançado em Disney DVD. Sua sequência também foi relançada em Disney DVD. Bilheteria O filme foi um sucesso de bilheteria e, segundo o site Box Office Mojo, arrecadou $141,579,773 nos Estados Unidos e $346,079,773 mundialmente. Recepção Pocahontas recebeu críticas mistas ou positivas dos críticos. No Rotten Tomatoes o filme possui uma aprovação de 56%, o consenso dos críticos no site é esse: "Pocahontas soa bem, e tem momentos de beleza surpreendente, mas é em grande parte um esforço brando, sem inspiração, com enredo desigual e uma infeliz falta de diversão." Outras mídias Vídeos games Um jogo baseado no filme, com o mesmo nome, foi lançado em Mega Drive no dia 1 de Janeiro de 1996, ele foi desenvolvido pela Funcom em conjunto com a Disney. Outro lançamento de jogo ocorreu, desta vez para Game Boy da Nitendo e Playstation 1, no dia 10 de Junho de 1996. Neste mesmo período encontrava-se em desenvolvimento uma versão para Super Nintendo, que acabou sendo cancelada. No jogo, o jogador assume a posição de Pocahontas e de Meeko, mudando de um para o outro tentando ultrapassar vários obstáculos, com a ajuda de Flit. Pelo percurso, enquanto Pocahontas, o jogador vai adquirindo novas habilidades de vários espíritos animais, ao ajudá-los. O jogo, como a maioria dos jogos baseados em filmes, segue o enredo do mesmo, mas com algumas variações em certas situações. Sequência Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World é a sequência de Pocahontas, ela foi lançada diretamente em VHS e DVD no ano de 1998. Prêmios e indicações Oscar 1996 (Estados Unidos) * Venceu nas categorias de melhor canção original ("Colors of the Wind") e melhor trilha sonora original. Globo de Ouro 1996 (Estados Unidos) * Venceu na categoria de melhor canção original - cinema ("Colors of the Wind"). * Nomeado na categoria melhor trilha sonora - cinema. Grammy 1996 (Estados Unidos) * Venceu na categoria de melhor canção original - filme/TV ("Colors of the Wind"). Annie Award 1995 (Estados Unidos) * Venceu na categoria de melhor personagem animada. BMI Awards 1995 (Estados Unidos) * Venceu na categoria de melhor filme musical. Ligações externas * * Cartaz do filme * Foto da atriz Irene Bedard, que serviu como modelo físico à personagem Pocahontas |} Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 1995 Categoria:Filmes clássicos da Walt Disney Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes sobre a colonização da América Categoria:Filmes premiados com o Oscar de melhor canção original Categoria:Filmes premiados com o Globo de Ouro Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Vencedores do Oscar de melhor trilha sonora Categoria:Filmes baseados em casos reais Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures